A Planned Out Life
by ms.impurfect
Summary: Tessa with a planned out life will go to the Institute where she meets Will Herondale. This story has a manly kind of Tessa, she punches and had a fight with Will, but its not bloody. This is all I could give you so hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction so, you like it :D**

* * *

Tessa was sitting at her rocking chair reading her favorite book, A Tale of Two Cities until she heard a knock on the door. She looked up finding Elizabeth Gray, her mother standing in front of her. She was curious because normally, her mother doesn't come to her room unless she was being called for meals or something happened.

"Would you want to join me at the mall and afterwards buy some books at your favorite bookstore?" asked her mother

When she heard her mother say 'buy some books', she immediately stood up.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs, I just need to change" she look down at herself, just wearing a crop top with shorts that are at her mid-thigh. She doesn't want to wear this sort of clothing when she went out.

She grabbed a pair of long pants considering she is tall which makes her the tallest girl in her class and a shirt and went straight to the bathroom and changed. After changing, she grabbed a pair of converses and went downstairs.

Her mom was already waiting inside the car. They were sitting in silence which is awkward since her mom babbles a lot so Tessa decided to put her earphones and put her iPod on shuffle.

When they arrived at the mall, Tessa saw her mom with a worried face. She kept on wondering what's wrong with her all day. Maybe mom is just worried about how will I face college. With that she shrugged and went to her mother.

They were in the supermarket buying liquor for her drunkard brother, Nate. She missed the old Nate, sweet, kind and independent. Now, Nate is this total jerk that only depends on mom. He is even bloody 23 years old and he doesn't have a bloody job.

"So, I was wondering where would you want to go for college?" her mom said, breaking the silence

"I want to go to NYU with the gang, you know, Alec, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon." she knows that even though she said this dad would just say no and say a well-known university.

"Your father and I discussed about your education" she couldn't look Tessa in the eye.

"And?"

"We decided to let you study in London, at the Institute."

With that her mouth hung open. She knows her dad would say that she will not be going to NYU. But going to a boarding school, that's just purely insane.

* * *

**Please review if you want :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Guys for the short 1st chapter, here is the second one :D. Thank you for continuing to read it and enjoy :)**

* * *

They went back to their house and Tessa immediately went to her bedroom. She opened up her phone and instantly called Izzy. After a few rings, she finally picked up.

"Hey what's- "

"Meet me at Java Jones, bring Clary with you"

"Ok, but -"

Tessa quickly ended the call and headed to Java Jones, not noticing her mom calling her.

* * *

Tessa was playing with her coffee cup and when she looked up, she found Izzy with a worried face.

"Hey Izzy"

"Can you tell me what's going on because I'm completely freaked out with you calling me like you have someone killed in your house"

"I'll explain all of it, let's just wait until Clary is here"

"Fine, but you owe me coffee"

She went to get 2 cappuccino, one for Izzy and one for Clary. When she came back, she saw a red-head girl at the door and she suddenly went to their table.

"Hey Clary"

"Hey, ooh is that for me?" pointing at the cappuccino.

"Yeah"

"So why are we here?" reminded Tessa that she has a lot of explaining to do.

She told about going to the Institute for college and leaving the gang.

"It's okay, you know you can skype us anytime, well, not during classes or whatever." said Clary

"I might not survive that school, I mean, I heard that they have some bitchy girls there" said Tessa

"You do remember when you met Jace and almost beat him to death" said Izzy

"So?" Tessa asked

"You could probably kill them" said Izzy

Then, she heard her phone buzzing. She saw having a text from her mom that she needed to pack with a capitalized "NOW". Her mom never actually does that, so her dad did the text.

"Sorry guys, I have to go and pack" quoting "pack"

"Do you want us to help?" suggested Clary

"Sure"

Then, they went off, leaving empty mugs and tips.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," called Tessa, "and I brought Izzy and Clary with me.

"Pack your bags, you're leaving tomorrow"

With that, she grunted and went upstairs with Izzy and Clary. She packed most of her stuff and got some books which totals to 4 luggage and 2 boxes for her books. She heard a knock on the door and when she looked up, she saw the most ugliest uniform. It has a skirt which probably at her mid-thigh with dark green and navy blue stripes, adding a see through polo shirt but thank god there was a blazer and lastly a neck tie that also have dark green and navy blue stripes. She's not that typical girl wherein she wears girly stuff.

"Here is your uniform, you should be wearing it tomorrow" said her mother, putting her uniform at the rocking chair.

She wanted to kill herself for this stupid school.

"Tessa, Clary and I need to go, Alec is already calling us" said Izzy

"Ok, bye and thanks for the help"

When Izzy and Clary left, she changed into her PJs and went to sleep, not bothering to eat.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is now done, what do you think happens in Chapter 3? Thank you for reading it and please review :)) If you wish to suggest anything feel free to PM or just post a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 and the next chapter will have the Wessa. You can skip this chapter if you want because I just introduced the people. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

She woke up, cursing with wearing the most bitchiest looking uniform. _Weepee! My first day of school in the Institute_, she thought sarcastically. She took a shower and changed into her uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hi, dear" said her mom

"Where's dad?"

"He went to work"

_Wow, what kind of father does that?!_ she thought

"Come on, we have a plane to catch" said her mom

* * *

She was at the window in the plane and decided to read Great Expectations. While she was scanning her book, she thought that if any of the people in the Institute dares bullying her, they would end up killed. Then, she went to her reading. She fell asleep in a few moments and she woke up when the pilot announced that they are in London.

She called a cab and told that driver to go to the Institute. She fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

"Darling, we're here" said the driver and she woke up.

She walked out of the cab and took her stuff.

"Hi" a girl said

She has green eyes and brown hair combined with freckles on her cheeks.

"I'm Hazel," the girl said. "And you must be the new student"

"Yup, I'm Theresa Gray but you can call me Tessa"

"Well, come on Tessa, I'll help you with your stuff"

* * *

Hazel kept on babbling saying she is her roommate but she didn't care having a paranoid person in the room.

The room has beige walls and there was one empty bed that is beside a window. She also saw an empty bookshelf. There was also a study table.

"Do you want help in unpacking?"

"Sure"

Hazel started opening the boxes. With this, her eyes gone wide.

"You have all these books?!"

She didn't respond because she started listening to music while they were unpacking.

They unpacked Tessa's things and after they unpacked, Hazel took Tessa for a tour of the school. She saw the library, the classes, the mess hall and the lockers.

"Dinner starts at 7 and breakfast at 7. Lunch starts at 12 but in weekends, we are the ones paying for breakfast and lunch" said Hazel

They went back to their dorm and got ready for dinner.

"You will meet all of my friends at dinner. And speaking of dinner, we have to go."

They went to the mess hall and Hazel guided Tessa to a table with 1 person. Hazel introduced Tessa to Sophie which has curly brown hair and hazel eyes and she also had a scar that ran through her temple and at the corner at her mouth. They talked about the most popular guys in school which cannot be trusted.

"Never trust Will Herondale, he is the one with the messy black hair with blue eyes; Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood, the twins and Jem Carstairs but somehow he is nice so I trust him. But, you can trust Will's sister, Cecily" said Hazel

Then, the principal which is Charlotte Branwell called Tessa at the front. Charlotte introduced Tessa to the students and gave her schedule and locker number. She went back to her table and everyone asked about her schedule and not bothering to listen to the principal. She had Biology, Geography and P.E. except theatre, Maths and English with Sophie and none with Hazel.

"What a bummer, I don't get to be with you but we have the same free period" said Hazel.

Then, they started eating their dinner. After that, they went to their dorms and slept until tomorrow.

* * *

She woke up around 6:30 and changed into her uniform and tried to wake Hazel up. But Hazel groaned and woke up anyways.

They went to the mess hall and ate their breakfast. After they ate they went to their classes

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'm gonna do all the chapters I can because semester break is about to end so maybe I can't update after November 3. Please review if you want, thanks again.**


End file.
